1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for searching for words in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and wireless terminal for providing an electronic dictionary, in which words can be searched by character recognition and voice recognition when an electronic dictionary function is used through the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless terminal represents an apparatus, which provides a function for performing communication while moving or exchanging data, such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Personal Communication Services (PCS) Phone, an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) terminal.
Such wireless terminal performs a telephone communication function, and has recently provided various supplementary services including a camera function, a digital broadcasting reception function, a game function, and an MPEG Audio layer-3 (MP-3) file playback function, and the like, as well as a short message transmission and reception function, a memory function for storing and searching for phone numbers, a locking function, an alarm function, a background scene setup function and an area code check function. A mobile communication terminal provides many conveniences to users living in modern society through the above-described various supplementary services.
Currently, a favorite field of users is a foreign language field. Accordingly, apparatuses and methods for aiding foreign language learning have been developed. The most popular product is a wireless electronic notebook having an electronic dictionary function. Such an electronic notebook is portable and is convenient to use compared to an existing wordbook or dictionary. However, the electronic notebook is considerably expensive. Further, a user may be inconvenienced in carrying both a wireless device and an electronic notebook.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and device for providing an electronic dictionary function, as well as supplementary service functions, in the wireless terminal, and for conveniently using the electronic dictionary.